Yuri! on Cringe
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: Just like what the title says. Let me indulge you in a world of fantasies, desires and kink. You will find yourself face palming in a lot of situation here. But always remember, we were born to ship Vikturi!
1. Chapter 1

"Yuri!" Viktor apparently to Yuuri's not so surprised and yet still surprisingly surprised, surprised him, making him jump from his seat and hit his head on the headboard.

Yuuri yelped, rubbing the sore part of his head, but he wasn't sure why he yelped in the first place, either by the pain of the headboard or the surprisingly usual image of a certain ice skating coach, stark naked. Probably the latter but he'd never admit that he fancied him.

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Viktor, seeing the lack of response from the Japanese skater, simply climbed onto the bed and scooted closer to Yuuri, grinning as he did so. The Russian man wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, sighing in a singsong voice, "Goodnight!"

"Go to your own room you white terrorist," Yuuri complained, his voice coated with drowsiness.

Viktor, who was also tired, felt annoyed with the nickname that Yuuri had called him, poked his buttocks where Chris had helped him the day before. Yuuri shivered at the sudden contact, wanting to relinquish the moment while at the same time just wanted to go to sleep.

"You're being a naughty boy Yuuri," Viktor whispered hotly into Yuuri's ear. "You really want to be punished, don't you?" He said in a teasing tone, sliding his hand under the waistband of Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri tensed, feeling the cool touch of Viktor's hands around his waist and slowly into his boxers.

The feeling of ice cold manicure finges grazed his balls, slowly cupping them and giving them a little squeeze.

Yuuri tried his best to surpress his moan, he bit his inner lip, almost releasing it when Viktor's thumb pressed against the tip of his dick. Viktor rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder, blowing into his ears softly. But still, Yuuri couldn't suppress his groan, releasing it through gritted teeth.

Viktor chuckled, eyes narrowing as he continues to pump Yuuri's dick, he too was feeling aroused by his actions, feeling his own blood pooling in his dick. Yuuri couldn't contain the pooling heat in his stomach and gave up.

"Oh," Viktor says in a lilting voice, scooping down Yuuri's release in his palm.

Yuuri gasped upon his release, taking long and calming breath, and somehow, he could feel something being pressed against his buttocks. Viktor shuddered. Pushing his finger up against Yuuri's tight buttocks' crack, wanting too much to defile him and meanwhile, Yuuri gasped upon his entry, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion. Something stupid happened, and Viktor began applying the semen on Yuuri's buttocks, as if it were lotion. He brought his hand up Yuuri's back, and slowly started spreading the 'lotion' there.

 _"But I guess, you deserve a treat for trying so hard earlier,"_ Viktor says in a lilting voice, now rubbing his palm over Yuuri's abdomen.

"Yuuri! Let's go skating. . ." The intruder cried out happily, voice dying in a decrescendo.

Yuuri glanced back, feeling his blood draining upon seeing the familiar face. "P-Pichit-kun! It's not what it looks like!" He stutters in an awfully high voice.

Pichit simply grinned, bringing his phone out with a quick snap that Yuuri knows will be released in social media and spread light bush fire. There was no turning back. Yuuri tried pushing Viktor off, but the older man began clutching him, resisting to go.

Pichit grin, that unmistakable grin. "Do you want me to _picit_ it for you?"

* * *

 ** _* Translation note: Picit=Squeeze_**


	2. Finale

I would like to say sorry for every wrong that I had done. I am deleting this account.


	3. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
